Breach of Protocol
by WraithWriters
Summary: Rex X Breach


Followers, favoriters, fan-fiction readers lend me your ears. After many months of waiting due to my computer dieing nearly 2 weeks from retirement I GrabenPeirschJager have returned to you. I apologize for the long delay, it was hard to find a good laptop after paying a nearly over do hospital bill, but I have returned with a new story to tell. Reach will be my first Generator Rex fic and will be my second solo fic, and until revised versions of my other fictions are released will be my only one to get updates. Give it a week or two and if it's well-received I'll keep going on it as I update my other stories. To anyone who noticed this is different it's because I decided to rewatch the show and thought 'why not rewrite the whole show as a time travel reach fic.

Rex x Breach set at the end of "of Lions and Lambs" but also before.

This is the end they both know it and so Rex simple gave breach a comforting smile and in return Breach quickly threw herself on to him holding him tight and whispered ."I'm sorry Rex… I.. I love you" Rex's eye go wide before his smile widens and he holds her closer. "Hold on tight Breach" Rex activated his nanites as he relaxed into Breach craning his neck and softly pressing his lips to her blue digital lines spreading around her lower abdomen as the machine was nearly about to activate. Breach blushed heavily and started to kiss Rex back as a warm feeling the first one she'd felt in a long long time spread through the core of her body and just as she moved to deepen the kiss the amplifier for her powers activated making them disappear from there spot locked in their first and last kiss.

(Except it wasn't cause I don't need more hate coming from my few remaining fans that like me and my works)

Breach felt happy and warm all over and yawned softly cuddling into the warm soft form beneath her. She Mrr'd softly nuzzling her pale cheek into the form happily thinking of her Favorite, her Shiny, her love Rex. Meanwhile Rex was feeling equally elated holding the warm form on top of him close sighing happily as he felt a soft rumble go through his chest emanating from the form as it rubbed into his chest. It was perfect for the both of them this state of pure happiness and warmth too bad they had an audience. "fweet fwooo, Who would have guessed you would bring a girl home with yah Rex heck I didn't even hear you two come in let alone you leaving to get her" Both Rex shot up quickly revealing a now half-awake Breach snuggled into the wide awake Rex who stared right at his roommates eyes scared of what will happen once he realizes it was Breach Sleeping on top of him.

(fweet fwoo is my best guess at a cat call whistle)

"B.. Bobo promise you won't tell anyone ok just pretend nothing happened and I'll get you anything you want" Rex started to plead to the monkey and Bobo was thinking about it as he watched the pale skinned raven haird beauty rub at her eyes as she slid up kneeling infront of rex her legs to tangled with his. "Mmnnn my shiny.. huh Rex, last night wasn't a dream?" breached blushed and looked at Rex who looked even more dumbfounded than before. "B.. Breach your arms!" she nearly shouted startleing breach making her fall down only to hear a whirling sound as her arms she realized where missing reformed and caught her fall. "Wh... what the Rex my.. My arms... I... I can hide them... I can look normal!" Bobo was shocked realizing just who the girl was and reached towards his small shelf to grab his blasters but stopped as he thought of something. "Hey love birds how come you two are sleeping together after knowing about one another for only a day?" The both went wide eyes and looked at the EVO chimp before looking at one another realizing whats going on. "Bobo go get Doc. Holiday and 6 Breach and I need to talk to them and make Shure White can listen in on this too, well as if he isn't already"

And just as expected Whites face popped up on his television startling breach who was getting back up making her hold onto Rex rather tightly earning small smirk from White knight. "Rex I'll have Doctor Holiday and agent 6 waiting in the conference room I suggest you be there in five minutes or security will be there to greet you and your… guest" Rex helped Breach up and they made their way out of his room and down towards the Conference room where they found the two adults waiting for them. Holiday looked a little surprised but as usual 6 was showing nothing with his usual stoic mask he calls a face. "Um so guys this is going to sound weird but could the Doc. Run some tests on us?" 6 sighed and Holidays eyes went wide at his statement "Rex how could you be stupid enough to do that at such a young age, and then decide to gather us up y ask me to run tests?!"

Breach clung tightly to Rex and hid her face in his chest confused as to what the doctor meant and why she was so angry at them. Meanwhile Rex looked down at her as she did so and wrapped his free arm around her to comfort her. "Doc. That isn't what I meant Breach and I went through a portal and woke up together in my room, the only problem it the fact that we entered the portal months after today" This caught both the adults attention and after a brief glance at one another thy looked at the large screen on the far side of the room that turned on as if on que. "If what they say is true it would explain why there was a large spice in chronotron radiation last night inside of HQ as well as how Rex is approx. 2.7 inches taller than yesterday" This seemed to throw all of the rooms occupants for a loop for different reasons "Wait you mean he's telling the truth" Holiday couldn't believe it, "Interesting" stated 6 simply, "Wait White you believe me?" stated Rex, & Breach asked the biggest question "So the leader of providence has nothing better to keep track of than my new boyfriends height?"


End file.
